


Should Have Known

by dontforgetmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #39, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, RIP, good thing its already winter break!, oh god im sorry if this is super late in your timezone its like 1:40 am over here im sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontforgetmyheart/pseuds/dontforgetmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has been feeling weird since morning practice, and he starts to think it has something to do with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it starts a little slow, just keep reading and it will turn out better :D

Kageyama had been feeling weird all day long. From the moment he arrived at school and raced Hinata to the gym and all the way to the afternoon practice, the weird feeling in his gut wouldn’t leave him alone. What was it? He didn’t know, but he didn’t want to ask, either. Suga-san had been shooting him concerned looks during practice and whenever they saw each other at school, but he didn’t seem to mind much. At the start of the afternoon practice, he started to notice that his tosses were getting a bit off: first it was only by a centimeter, but the space between the ball and the spiker kept increasing point after point.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you tossing properly?” Hinata asked, obviously understanding that there was something off with Kageyama.

“Nothing, dumbass. What about you? Your receives have been even shittier today than usual.” Kageyama half-meant what he said, but he had to pretend to be alright.

“S-Shut up!” Hinata said with an exasperated look on his face as he stormed off in the direction of Yamaguchi. Kageyama caught Daichi staring at him with a quizzical look on his face. Kageyama could only shrug and walk away.

  


The practice was finally over, and Kageyama and his teammates were all in the club room changing.

_I can’t believe that practice was this bad… what has gotten into me?!_ As Kageyama wondered what could possibly be the problem, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped his head over to the side with a terrible frown on his face, only to find Daichi and Sugawara standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

“W-What is it?” Kageyama asked his mean façade wavering.

“Could we go outside to talk for a second?” Daichi asked. Kageyama nodded and put on his jacket before following the captain and vice-captain out.

“We have noticed that you have been a little… weird today, and it has gotten us—and the rest of the team—a bit concerned. Is there anything wrong?” Suga-san said. Kageyama knew what they meant. Anybody could tell that he wasn’t being his usual self.

“No, I mean yes, I mean,” he sighed. “I don’t know… There is something off, but I can’t describe it.”

Daichi scratched his head, looking up.

“Did you eat properly today?” He asked, earning a nod from Kageyama.

“Daichi, I don’t think it has to do with physical stuff like eating or not… Maybe it’s something emotional.” Suga said, crossing his arms.

“W-What? Of course not!” Kageyama said, taking a step back. “Look, I have to study for a test tomorrow, so I have to go now. See you tomorrow.” He said, bowing slightly and going back inside. He quickly grabbed all his stuff and threw a _thanks for the practice_ over his shoulder before running off towards his house.

  


At home, he followed his usual routine: leave his stuff at the door, put his dirty clothes in its rightful place, and take a shower before sleeping. During that while, he thought he was just thinking about random stuff, but he caught himself thinking about Hinata. _Wait, why am I thinking about that dumbass?_

He dismissed his thoughts and finished his shower. Once he was laying on his bed, he saw a message from Hinata from a few minutes ago.

Hinata (10:21 P.M.): _Hey, Kageyama. Just wanted to check if you were alright after the disaster at practice today ww! Just kidding, please don’t kill me!_

Kageyama (10:24 P.M.): _Yeah, I’m okay. What’s up with you worrying about me, though?_

Hinata (10:25 P.M.): _Shut up! I just don’t want my setter feeling sick and not being able to toss to me anymore! >:(_

_Is that really the reason?_ Kageyama wrote before deleting the text and leaving Hinata on a Seen.

As he fell asleep, he let his mind wander, thinking about how his relationship with Hinata had evolved through the year.

… He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

  


He woke up with the sound of his alarm; it’s Saturday.

He got ready to go to practice, eating a fruit salad before leaving. He jogged over to school and raced Hinata to the gym.

“I hope you’re feeling better, because if you aren’t I’m kicking your butt on receives.” Hinata said proudly. He got kicked by Kageyama, but that only made Hinata run over to Yachi.

Practice went on a little bit better, and his tosses were going slowly back to normal, but he could still feel them a bit off. His serves were great, though! Every time Hinata tried to get one, he got hit in the face by the volleyball. 

It was terrific.

  


By the end of the practice, Kageyama’s skin was covered in drops of sweat, and his muscles burned just a little, filling him with satisfaction.

He was just about to take a sip from his thermos when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked slightly down to find Hinata tugging at his shirt and looking away with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“H-Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go with me… to the park? There is a new outdoor volleyball court that I want to show you..!” Hinata said, his eyes darting from Kageyama’s face, to his teammates, then to Yachi and back to Kageyama.

“Sure. I’m free today.” Kageyama answered, making Hinata jump a little.

“Okay! See you at my house at 5 P.M., don’t be late!” Hinata said before running off to Yachi, who gave him a thumbs up.

  


  


It’s 4:59 P.M. and Kageyama is already outside Hinata’s house, holding a volleyball in one hand (Hinata did say that there was a volleyball court…). He was wearing some comfy black sweats, along with a dark blue plain t-shirt and some black sneakers.

Right when it turned to 5 P.M., he rang the doorbell.

“Coming!” A muffled voice was heard through the door. A few seconds later, a smiling Hinata appeared next to Kageyama. He was wearing a pastel green shirt with some light blue colored overalls thrown over that. A pair of white sneakers went along with the outfit.

“Let’s go!” Hinata said, starting to walk out of the porch and heading towards the park a minute away from his house. Kageyama had to jog to catch up to Hinata since he was—for some strange reason—taking rather long strides.

“Wait up, dumbass! What’s the rush?” Kageyama asked, finally catching up with Hinata.

“I-It’s nothing. Just, hurry up.” He said, his ears turning pink.

A weird feeling settled on Kageyama’s stomach, the same feeling that had been haunting him since yesterday. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind, but it wasn’t of much help. They kept walking in silence, wondering if they would be able to play volleyball at the park.

  


“W-We’re here…” Hinata said. Kageyama looked around. There wasn’t really a lot to see, just the trees and some kiddie park games.

“Where is the court?” Kageyama asked, completely unaware of the anxious aura surrounding Hinata.

“There isn’t any court,” Hinata said quietly, “I just said that because I knew you wouldn’t come if I just asked…”

Kageyama was confused. Not only was he confused, but he was annoyed. How dare Hinata trick him by saying there would be a volleyball court when there wasn’t? A frown settled on Kageyama’s eyebrows.

“So, what are we doing here, then?” He said, his tone sounding a little sourer than how he intended. Too late, no taking it back now.

“Well, I have been feeling… something weird since the first time we properly talked, and I think that it’s time that I finally tell you about it.” Hinata said his voice wavering. He was taking deep breaths, his mouth opening and closing a few times, trying to find the words. The weird feeling in Kageyama’s gut got worse, making him want to double up and vomit, but he held his ground.

“I just… I like you, Kageyama. And I don’t mean it in the ´best buddies´ or ´dynamic duo´ kinda sense, I mean it in the ´I want to date you and hold you all the time´ kinda sense.” Realization dawned upon Kageyama, and he let out the breath he was holding. “I know it’s weird, and I know that you probably won’t feel the same way, I just thought that it was something worth telling… You don’t have to give me an answer; I understand.”

“No.” Kageyama said. He looked up from the ground and saw tears forming on Hinata’s eyes. “No, I do want to give you an answer right now.” He took a deep breath. All the pieces fit together. The weird feeling he had was just his intuition tingling, and now that he thought about it, he really did always think about Hinata.

“I like you in the ´I want to date you and hold you all the time´ kinda way too.” Kageyama finally said, a deep blush dusting his face.

“I-Is it okay if I kiss you now?” He asked, earning a soft nod from Hinata.

He slowly leaned in, cupping Hinata’s face in his free hand. He closed his eyes just as his mouths connected, sending shivers all over his body. The feeling was amazing, like setting a perfect ball, or hitting a service ace. He felt Hinata wrap his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, enjoying each other in a very special and different way for the first time. They pulled away and let their foreheads rest against each other’s as they stared into their eyes.

“I’m so happy this is happening.” Hinata said, laughing quietly.

“Me too.” Kageyama said before kissing him again.

♥The End♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um, so I thnk that you were expecting a fanart, #39! I’m sorry if that’s the case, I hope this will do! I’m sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I proofread as best as I could! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and happy holidays! I hope you have a great new 2016, #39 ★~(◡‿◕✿) Best Wishes!


End file.
